


Tomstar Children - Drawing

by planetundersiege



Series: Fanart [6]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Art, Child, Cute, Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Hugo Butterfly, Lyra Butterfly, Nova Butterfly, OC, Svtfoe, Tomstar child, tomstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: A drawing my Tomstar children, Nova and Hugo Butterfly.





	1. Nova Buttefly, first born and future queen of Mewni

[](http://cubeupload.com/im/ifaiYQ.jpeg)


	2. Hugo Butterfly, second born and prince of Mewni

[](https://ibb.co/iCEksJ)


	3. Lyra Butterfly, third born and princess of Mewni

[](https://ibb.co/ni7Vrd)   



End file.
